Numerous types of traps intended for the catching of animals are known. They consist namely of snares and jaw traps.
Jaws of traps actually known, which are mainly intended for mammals, are generally provided with teeth, or show a more or less sharp section for maintaining firmly one of the legs of the animal. Moreover, the pressure applied by those jaws is always very strong, which has the effect of severely wounding the trapped animal, perhaps even mortality. Snares thrown too quickly may also cause the same results.
These types of traps do not allow one to carry out a selective hunting and animals so trapped cannot be released, the latter having been subjected to wounds that are too serious. Moreover, domestic or protected animals may be accidentally trapped or killed.